A Little Hope
by KrAzI JaY
Summary: Oneshot Sasuke is pronounced dead after a long mission, what will Sakura and his son think? And what happens when Sasuke isn’t supposedly dead? Lots of Fluff! Oneshot!


Cute little Oneshot that's been stuck in my head for sometime now. Very Cute!

Summary: When Sasuke is pronounced dead after a long mission, what will Sakura and his son think? And what happens when Sasuke isn't supposedly dead? Fluff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Damnit!

"**A Little Hope"**

Sakura sat at the table in the Uchiha residence's kitchen, cradling her head in her hands crying silently, her tears dropping onto the table's surface without a sound. It had been just hours before Tsunade had called her into her office to tell her the bad news, but to her it seemed much longer than just a few hours ago.

Flashback:

_Sakura walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office, hoping that it was good news about Sasuke and when he'd be coming back. He was supposed to be back from his two month mission about a week ago. "No need to worry myself, I'm sure he's fine, probably just got held up is all." Sakura reassured her self, maybe Tsunade was going to tell her when Sasuke was going to be back for sure? Yeah, she was sure that's what it was._

'_Sanosuke's going to be so happy, I know he's been missing Sasuke to death, not to mention so have I.' Sakura though, smiling slightly at the thought of her 7 year old son, who acted much more mature than an actual 7 year old._

_So caught up in her own thoughts Sakura didn't even notice she was already standing in front of Tsunade's office. Taking in a deep breath, as if preparing herself, Sakura knocked on the door, receiving an invite to come in a few moments later._

"_Tsunade-sensei," She began, even after all these years she still couldn't kick the habit of calling her sensei. "You wanted to see me." She stated._

_Tsunade cleared her throat, as if she were trying to stall. "Sakura…you…you might want to sit down." Tsunade said seriously. Sakura, noticing this automatically knew now that it wasn't something good she was about to hear. "Thank you Tsunade-sensei, but I'd much rather remain standing."_

"_Very well then." Tsunade took a deep intake of breath. She turned her eyes down to the scroll she was studying before Sakura had come in, as if she didn't want to look at Sakura._

"_As you know, Sasuke, about two months ago went on a solo mission to capture an S – classed nin from Mist country." Tsunade started._

"_Yes. I am aware of what his mission was about. What's the problem Tsunade – sensei?" Sakura asked, her fist unconsciously clenching._

"_There were…some difficulties in the mission, and we suspect that he was ambushed. I have sent Neji's ANBU team, consisting of Shikamaru and Kiba to go search for him, but I'm afraid…that there is a very good chance that he did not survive." Tsunade finished the last part quietly, taking in a deep breath._

_Sakura couldn't move, it felt as if her muscles had all froze at once. She felt unbelievable pain in her chest as if someone had just taken her heart and ripped it apart with their bare hands._

"_I wanted to warn you before we found out for sure, so that you didn't get your hopes up. I'm so sorry Sakura." Tsunade said in a soft tone._

_Sakura didn't say anything at all, she was still too shocked. It couldn't be true! Sasuke didn't die! He couldn't, he was too strong for that. _

_Sakura finally found her voice, although her mouth was now dry. "I-I have to go now…" She whispered, as turned around and fled out the door, without waiting to hear Tsunade's answer. _

End Flashback:

And now here she was, crying, once again. Sanosuke…Sakura thought dreadfully. Sanosuke did not take the news well…he had ran out of the house hours ago, into the forest. Sakura clenched her fist; she couldn't even keep track of her own kid now!

She had an idea of where he went though and was almost certain he was there. It was a small clearing a little ways into the forest, just before the gate that separated Konoha from the outside world; where there was an old tire swing…she knew that's where he always went.

Sanosuke was in total denial when she told him as she got back from Tsunade's office; she knew he was going to find out anyway, with her crying and what not. Sakura let more tears fall as she thought back to what Sanosuke's reaction to the news was.

Flashback:

"_NO! I don't believe it! You're lying!" He yelled at his Mom, it had to be a joke, his Dad can't die!_

"_S-sanosuke! Listen to me!" Sakura said firmly as she held her son's shoulders. "I'm not lying, please just liste—" _

"_NO! I WONT BELIEVE IT!" And with that he shoved his Mothers hands off him and ran out the door._

End Flashback:

Well that went well, she couldn't even control her own child with Sasuke gone. She couldn't even imagine raising Sanosuke alone. She didn't even want to think about what life would be like without Sasuke around. She ran a hand tiredly through her hair, how was she going to cope with this.

There was still a small chance, Tsunade had mentioned of Sasuke still being alive. But it was very small. Sakura prayed with all her might that it was true, but just as Tsunade had said, she shouldn't get her hope up, it was a very small chance. Sakura gave out a shaky sigh, her throat was sore from all the crying and her eyes were puffy and red…what was she going to do?

Soft crying could be heard from anyone who happened to walk by a small clearing just inside the gates of Konoha. A little boy with Raven hair, almost identical to his Father except for a pair of Green eyes. He was curled inside an old tire hanging low from an old tree's worn out tree branch.

"I…its not true…" He whispered to himself, his Dad couldn't die…he was too strong.

"T-tousan…" He cried silently.

* * *

Just inside the gates of Konoha: 

"We should get there as quickly as possible; I wish we hadn't lost contact with Hokage-sama." Neji muttered to himself out loud.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah you know, we might want to hurry guys, I think Tsunade already told them." Kiba said, earning a raised eyebrow from our favorite Uchiha.

"Told who what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you were supposed to be back a week ago you know." Kiba said as if that was a good answer.

"Yeah well I couldn't exactly make it at the time. Now who did she tell what too exactly?" Sasuke asked, starting to get annoyed at not having his questions directly answered.

"She most likely already told your wife and brat that you had most likely not made it out alive." Neji muttered before Kiba could answer.

"Yeah! What he said!" Kiba 'answered'.

"She what!" Sasuke said. Great, now his wife and son thought he was dead!

"That's why I said we should hurry." Neji said in an annoyed tone as they trudged on.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered to himself, he only hoped that Sakura hadn't done anything stupid when she found out, she wasn't the best under pressure. He had no idea how his son would react to that kind of news either. His thoughts were interrupted when Neji stopped all of a sudden and held up a hand as if to silence them. He seemed to be listening to something.

"Why'd you stop?" Kiba whispered as Neji once again silenced him and activated his Byakugan. He seemed to be staring into the brush of tree's for a few minutes before finally seeing what was causing the faint noise, he automatically calmed when he found out what it was.

"It seems like news about your so called 'death' did get out Uchiha." Neji stated.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he listened. Now he heard it, he knew that cry from anywhere.

"Poor guy." Kiba stated, with his arms behind his head as if he were bored.

"Go ahead Uchiha." Neji stated with a tilt of his head towards the direction of Sanosuke. "I'll let the Hokage know you're alive and well." Neji stated. Receiving a nod from the Uchiha as they both headed their separate ways.

Sasuke headed towards the clearing he knew too well to find a small crying boy. He smirked when he noticed that the boy was muttering to himself.

"H-he just can't be dead, Tousan doesn't die, he can't die." The boy muttered quietly to himself as he wiped his eyes with his hand only to have more tears fall.

"Hn. Who said I was dead?" A cool voice came from behind him. Sanosuke's eyes widened, he knew that voice from anywhere! He turned around, well as best as you can in a tire swing, and saw his Dad standing there with a smirk on his face.

"T-tousan! Your alive!" Sanosuke yelled in surprise, it was either his Dad, or a ghost.

"Hn. Seems that way." He answered simply.

Sanosuke smiled, he knew it was his Dad for sure now. He jumped out of the tire swing, sending it into a frantic swing, and grabbed onto his Father's neck as if his life depended on it. Sasuke winced as he caught his son without trouble, he suddenly remembered the semi deep cut he had on his stomach, but that didn't really matter at the moment.

"I knew you weren't dead!" Sanosuke said happily, hugging his Father.

Sasuke snorted silently. "Hn. I could really tell." He teased as he brushed off the tear stains on his sons face. Sanosuke scrunched up his face in a displeased matter.

"I was only a little worried." He stated smartly. Sasuke let out a small smile that he reserved only for his wife and son.

"I see." He said as he ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Sanosuke let out a small laugh and hugged his Father again.

"I'm glad you're okay Tousan." He said quietly as he let out a small yawn.

"Me too. Let's say we get back home, before your Mother does something drastic." Sasuke muttered, receiving a slight nod from his son who was now almost completely a sleep. Sasuke let out a small smile as he headed towards home. One down, one to go, he thought sarcastically. HE was pulled from his thoughts as the Uchiha residents came into view. It was nice to see home again.

He quietly walked up the steps. The house even looked gloomy at the moment. He opened the door quietly to the living room, which was empty. He gently walked over to one of the couches and laid his now sleeping son on it, covering him up with a small blanket that was neatly folded at the end of the couch.

He stood up and wondered silently where his wife could be, a small hiccupping crying caught his attention coming from the kitchen, he smirked knowing who it was.

* * *

Sakura hadn't stopped crying for what seemed like hours now. She had been sitting at the same chair for four hours straight, and it was already ten at night. She knew she had to go find Sanosuke soon. This was all Sasuke's fault for going and getting himself killed! She thought angrily to herself, only to burst into more tears. 

"Stupid, hic, Sasuke! Going and getting himself killed!" Sakura said between sobs as she cried into her hands.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement at his wife's words as he watched her from his place leaning against the kitchen doorframe, her back facing him.

"S…Sasuke…" She muttered again.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's cool voice came from behind her. Sakura stopped crying for a moment, and then realized she was hearing things.

"Wah! Now I'm hearing his voice!" She sobbed into her arms again, what was next? Hallucinations.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance; his wife was such a handful at times.

"Sa.ku.ra." He said slowly in a annoyance. Trying to get her attention.

"Stop talking! I'm not going to go crazy!" She said to herself again shaking her head, which was still in her hands.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, his wife was too stubborn.

"Damnit Sakura I'm not dead!" He said annoyed. Sakura opened her eyes again, that voice sounded real! She thought to herself. She turned around to where she heard the voice coming from and gasped in surprise.

"S-sasuke…You're not dead!" She said half gasped in surprise as she ran across the kitchen and grabbed her husband in a death grip embrace.

"You think." Sasuke muttered as he slowly returned her embrace.

"Oh Sasuke….t-they said you were d-dead…" She cried into the crook of his neck. He rubbed his wife's back soothingly trying to calm her down and stop her crying.

"Well I'm not now am I?" He muttered into her hair. God he missed her smell, he missed everything about her. Sakura laughed softly as she pulled away and looked into her husband's eyes. "I was scared Sasuke…I – I thought you had left me…" She said quietly.

Sasuke wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Sakura, I'm not going to leave you. I said that once before, remember." He stated. Sakura just smiled and cried more receiving a sigh from Sasuke.

"You know, you cry too much." He whispered before he bent his head down and set a chaste kiss upon her lips, which Sakura happily returned. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you Sakura, I missed both of you." He said quietly. Sakura suddenly remembered. Her eyes widened as she pulled away.

"Oh my god Sanosuke!" She said as she started out the kitchen only to be pulled back by the wrist. "Sasuke! I have to go find Sanosuke! Oh my god, it's almost 11, I can't believe I forgot, how could I forget---"She was cut off from her rambling by a finger to her lips. Sakura look at her husband confused.

"Its fine, he's on the couch. I found him in the forest." Sasuke stated, earning a relieved sigh from his wife. "Oh thank god." She breathed as she hugged her husband again. Sasuke made the mistake of letting out a hiss in pain. Sakura quickly pulled back.

"Sasuke? What's the matter are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked all at once. Sasuke grabbed the cut on his stomach. "It's nothing." He said as if nothing happened.

"Che, sure it is." She exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and led her husband to a chair at the table. Sasuke sat down knowing that he couldn't change his wife's mind if his life depended on it.

"Your stomach." She stated as he nodded. She told him to take off his shirt and he obeyed, letting her examine the cut on his stomach.

"Oh Sasuke…this is nothing?" She exclaimed while examining the nasty cut. Sasuke shrugged in response. The cut was at least three inches deep. Sakura sighed as she muttered to herself about men and their stupid pride, earning an amused smirk from Sasuke. She set her hands over the cut as she let her Chakra do the healing. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt his wife's Chakra travel through his body and slowly heal the cut.

"There! All done." She said happily to herself as she got up. She grabbed Sasuke's hand as he let her lead him into the living room. Sakura walked over to the couch to pick her son up, Sasuke grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'll get him." He muttered as he lifted his son up. Sakura smiled as Sasuke walked to his son's room upstairs that was two doors away from theirs and set him on his bed and covered him up. He set a hand on top of his head in an affectionate matter and softly kissed his forehead. He turned around to walk out, his wife leaning against the doorframe smiling. She closed the door to their son's room and walked towards their own room.

She went to the closet to pick out come clothes to sleep in, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. She smiled; she still couldn't believe that Sasuke was here. She leaned back in his embrace. "I missed you…" She whispered as Sasuke turned her around and nuzzled her neck affectionately

"Hn. Sorry I scared you." Sasuke muttered into her neck, earning himself a giggle from her. "Sasuke? Apologizing?" Sakura said as Sasuke didn't answer and kissed her neck softly. She sighed, "Just don't do it again." She said quietly. Sasuke pulled back and smirked. "I'll try to remember that."

That said he kissed first gently, then more passionate. Gods how he missed kissing her, two months was too long, he thought to himself. He pulled away and started to plant kisses down her neck and collar bone. Sakura giggled. She pulled away and smiled as she closed the door, the clicking of the lock being heard, Causing Sasuke to smirk.

"You know what else I missed Sasuke- _kun." _She smiled. Sasuke smiled back. "What's that?" he murmured as he pulled her closer by the waist, receiving a yip from his wife. "Let me show you." She said seductively, but before she could try to kiss him she was pinned against the bed with her wrists held above her head. Sakura let out a laugh, causing Sasuke to smile.

Sasuke kissed his wife with passion as she sighed into his mouth. 'I've got to start taking shorter missions.' He thought to himself as one of his wife's hands wrapped themselves around his neck, the other struggling to get his pants off. Sasuke smirked as he worked with getting her shirt off. Life was good.

* * *

Done! Wow, I feel better now getting that out! Hehe! You guys know what to do! Pleaze review! I'll love you forever! 


End file.
